


Vestido de princesa

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escrito para yamiandhikari  que en el meme del angst pidió un Puck/Kurt donde Kurt estuviera vestido de chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestido de princesa

Kurt agacha la cabeza contra la almohada y siente claramente el nudo en su garganta que se aprieta con cada gemido. Le queda muy poca dignidad como para perderla llorando en ese momento. Puck lo toma por las caderas, arrugando la falda, y lo empuja hacia atrás con un gruñido animal. Kurt casi puede olvidarse de todo y disfrutar.

Casi.

Casi porque Puck sólo lo acepta cuando Kurt engaña sus sentidos y se viste de mujer, perfumándose con una esencia que no es suya. Casi porque Puck sólo le hace el amor en su cabeza. En la vida real se lo coge sólo si Kurt se pone en cuatro, le da la espalda y le ofrece lo único que Puck encuentra de atractivo en él.

Kurt gimotea por el roce de la tela sobre su miembro. Puck se excita con su voz de nena, entre gemidos lo llama princesa. Él se aprovecha para apretarlo con fuerza en su interior. Puck gruñe, gime, bufa y se empuja una y otra vez, adentro y afuera. Sale de él, se quita el condón, le baja la falda de la cintura y se viene sobre ella. Kurt aprieta las sábanas y ahoga su orgasmo en la almohada mientras se toca él mismo, discretamente para no enfadarlo.

Puck se sube los pantalones, los cierra y lo deja. 


End file.
